Maria's Butler: Under the mistletoe
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Christmas special of the Maria's Butler-series. A gift to all my friends. Rocketshipping/Pokéshipping.


Maria's Butler: Under the mistletoe

„Come on, James, only a little tiny microscopic hint," Jessie looked at him with saucer eyes. They were getting ready for a Christmas special inititated by Al Capello who ventured on a difficult task. How many movies had been shot, trying to deliver the message of Christmas? How many times had people seen family reunions and more or less succeessful festive seasons on screen? They all remembered famous films like „Home alone", „National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation" or „Miracle on 34th Street" that evoked nostalgic and cosy feelings. Now, it was up to Team Rocket and the twerps to create an unforgettable touching short with legacy of repetition. James shook his head while adjusting his bow tie.

„No, Jess," he smiled secretively. „You'll find out soon enough and you will probably love it," James winked at her, placing a kiss on her cheek. Jessie snorted impatiently, slipping into her burgundy evening gown for the upcoming scenes. They were busy learning their lines by heart. It was only a five-minutes filmlet including a not so conventional Christmas carol and a rant by Johann the butler, but they had promised Mr. Bergspiel to dedicate their heart and soul to the project. Jessie flipped her script open to reread the lines for her performance.

„What do you think about our song, James?" she wondered, going through her vocal input. He sighed deeply. „Well, I didn't know it before. Fairy Tale of New York by the Pogues, I heard the lyrics are pretty crude," James replied, sitting down next to her.

„Yes, but we're only singing the first verse and I can't wait to dance to this catchy and vivid Irish melody," she stood up and took James by his hands. He had never been passionate about dancing, but seeing Jessie living the Christmas spirit and obviously enjoying it for the first time since they had become a team, made his heart leap with joy. They jumped around, he let her do a turn and she gave a little giggle.

The whole time, Meowth and been observing his fellow agents. One month had passed since the premiere of „Maria's Butler II" and both had converged. Jessie was less aggressive and James not the complete coward anymore. There was still a long way to go before Jessie and James would be ready for the next step, but at least they had eventually confessed their feelings and were now officially dating. What a surprise...

The cat-Pokémon straightened himself up, got down on all fours and disappeared into the dining room where he would assist the aspiring Italian director.

Al Capello asked his crew to do some final preparations like decorating the tall pine tree and hanging a mistletoe under the ceiling that threatened to fall anytime soon.  
The air was filled with the scent of gingerbread and hot punch. Ash and Pikachu had hidden under the table, trying to snatch cookies and dried fruit from the trays. Brock was desperatley attempting to convince Heather, a make-up artist, to meet him under the promising twigs, but she showed no intention of being responsive to his pleas.

Jessie and James entered the mise-en-scène and were immediately asked to take up space. „Okay, listen," Al Capello begged them to pay particular attention to his concept. „We're shooting exactly one scene. First, there are Johann and Konrad who talk about Christmas traditions and gifts. Second, Miss Maria joins them and she and the butler sing a song. During this song, not only the lady and Johann are overcome with emotions, but Rita and Frankie too," he nodded in the kids' direction. Misty blushed scarlet, Ash turned ghastly.

„Wh...what do you mean with emotion?" the young Pokémon-trainer stammered. „Oh, the usual," Al Capello winked at his protégé, „what about a peck?"  
„Blah," Ash pulled a wry face. „Never. I won't kiss that spoiled brat," he refused to comply with the director's ideas. „Spoiled brat? I'm gonna show you how spoiled I am," Misty knocked her friend down. „No offence," Brock intervened, keeping his pals apart, „but isn't it time for Konrad experience love and appreciation?" he cast a glance at Heather. Al Capello shook his head and dismissed Brock's suggestion.

„Are you guys ready?" the director asked. „Wait!" Randy interrupted him. „Sir, I don't mean to slag your script or the plot, but what about Johann's gift for the lady? There are blank spaces, no indication to what he gets her," the middle-aged man with hazelnut hair showed Al Capello the missing text passage.

„Hmm," the director scratched the back of his head. „That's a really good question," he fell silent. Meowth jumped on his shoulder.

„What about a rose, chocolate, jewellery?" the cat-Pokémon proposed. Al Capello swam the crawl, suddenly grinning mischievously.

„Randy! Could you provide us with one of these cute ribbons cats are wearing around their necks?" He turned to Meowth. „This is your chance to become famous," he fondled the cat's ears. The Team Rocket-agent was purring and rolled over on his back. Even though his cameo would leave a bitterish aftertaste, giving his team mates enough reasons to split their sides laughing, he agreed, simply because Al Capello's cuddles and strokes made him feel appreciated and taken seriously.

Randy hastened back to the set, offering the director a wide range of ribbons from dark blue to kitschy pink. Al capello picked the ugliest one and hung it around Meowth's neck. „At least, give me some good lines, Capell'" the cat-Pokémon demanded.  
„Sure," Al Capello stuffed the cat into a box and stowed it under the Christmas tree.

„Take your marks!

* * *

 _Scene 1:_

 _Who: Johann/James, Konrad/Brock, Rita/Misty, Maria/Jessie, Frankie/Ash, Meowth as himself_

 _Where: In the dining room_

 _What: Celebrating Christmas even though Johann is completely averse to it_

 _Johann and Konrad gather around the table. The boy begins to lay the cloth, James hangs up the last baubles._

 _Konrad/Brock: - he sings – Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way – now he hums the rest of the song for he doesn't know the lyrics - Can you feel the Christmas spirit, Mr. J?_

 _Johann/James snorts derisively._

 _Johann/James: Pah! Christmas spirit. Humbug! Complete humbug! – a glitter balls falls onto the floor and cracks – I have absolutely no use for this kind of official holiday._

 _Konrad/Brock: But what about the stuffed turkey and the tasty salads, the mashed potatoes and the Black Forest gateau?_

 _Johann/James: Pure waste of money..._

 _Konrad/Brock: What about the Christmas carols?_

 _Johann/James: Tedious screeching...why do they always send out the most untalented laymen to perform in the streets? It's unsustainable! I need to shut my ears!_

 _Konrad/Brock: What about a nice how-d'ye-do?_

 _Johann/James: Always a fine mess!_

 _Konrad/Brock: Aren't you eager to kiss the lady under the mistletoe?_

 _Johann/James: Nothing but superstition! Listen Könu, you don't need to list all those gaudy traditions, I don't care a fig for it! I'm only celebrating Christmas, because the lady asked me to join her since none of her friends agreed on paying a visit... Christmas has always been a sad and bleak chapter of my childhood._

 _Konrad/Brock: Why? What happened?_

 _Johann/James: Oh, you know..._

 _Maria/Jessie enters the scene. She wears a long evening gown, her hair pinned up. She applied some make-up, her ruby red lips shining in the gloomy light_

 _Maria/Jessie: Good evening, Johann – she walks up to Johann/James_

 _Johann/James kisses her hand and squires her to the table. Suddenly, he's blown away by her appearance, forgetting about his earlier rant about public holidays_

 _Maria/Jessie: Johann, will you? – she raises her glass_

 _Johann/James runs a couple of times around the table, raising glasses for numerous absent guests. He pretends to drink from each and every glass, getting slightly drunk._

 _Maria/Jessie: Mr. Smith_

 _Johann/James: Merry Christmas, darling!_

 _Maria/Jessie: Mr. Pommeroy_

 _Johann/James: The black swan will never win!_

 _Maria/Jessie: Mr. Yoshimoto_

 _Johann/James: Merii kurisumasu!_

 _Maria/Jessie: Johann_

 _Johann/James gets a grip on himself – Merry Christmas, my love._

 _Maria/Jessie: I think it's time to sing our song – Johann/James runs up to her, helping her up and escorting her to the piano. Konrad/Brock, Rita/Misty and Frankie/Ash as well as Pikachu gather around the music instrument, waiting in anticipation for a very special musical input. Konrad/Brock brings a chandelier to set a more romantic atmosphere._

 _Johann/James begins to play and sing._

 _It was Christmas Eve babe_  
 _In the drunk tank_  
 _An old man said to me, won't see another one_  
 _And then he sang a song_  
 _The rare old mountain Dew_  
 _I turned my face away_  
 _And dreamed about you_

 _Got on a lucky one_  
 _Came in eighteen to one_  
 _I've got a feeling_  
 _This year's for me and you_  
 _So happy Christmas_  
 _I love you baby_  
 _I can see a better time_  
 _When all our dreams come true_

 _He is incessantly looking at Maria/Jessie who's bent over the piano, listening to the well-known song_

 _Maria/Jessie:_

 _They've got cars big as bars_  
 _They've got rivers of gold_  
 _But the wind goes right through you_  
 _It's no place for the old_  
 _When you first took my hand_  
 _On a cold Christmas Eve_  
 _You promised me_  
 _Broadway was waiting for me_

 _They both stand up and start to dance around the hall. Rita/Misty and Frankie/Ash join them, Konrad/Brock is clapping his hands, cheering and rocking to the jolly melody._

 _Maria/Jessie: You were handsome_

 _Johann/James:_  
 _You were pretty_  
 _Queen of New York City_

 _Maria/Jessie and Johann/James:_

 _When the band finished playing_  
 _They howled out for more_  
 _Sinatra was swinging_  
 _All the drunks they were singing_  
 _We kissed on a corner_  
 _Then danced through the night_

 _Rita/Misty places a kiss on Frankie's/Ash's cheek, he wipes it off immediately_

 _Maria/Jessie and Johann/James and the kids:_

 _The boys of the NYPD choir_  
 _Were singing "Galway Bay"_  
 _And the bells were ringing out_  
 _For Christmas day_

 _Maria/Jessie and Johann/James approach the misteltoe. They both grind to a halt. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She tilts her head a little and kisses him full of passion. The kids and Konrad/Brock rejoice. The adults part._

 _Konrad/Brock: Christmas is saved! – he drops the wooden spoon_

 _Johann/James cups Maria's/Jessie's face and kisses her once more._

 _Maria/Jessie: Now, what did you get me? – they walk over to the Christmas tree, kneeling down. Johann/James presents her with a sky blue box that's shaking. Maria/Jessie opens the box and finds Meowth._

 _Maria/Jessie: A kitten, look how cute – Maria/Jessie pinches his cheeks_

 _Meowth: Meowth_

 _Johann/James: Yes, and he can do so much more – Johann/James nudges the cat-Pokémon, James and Jessie obviously enjoying the moment, taking revenge on Meowth who used to boss them around during shooting days_

 _Meowth: Deck the halls with boughs of holly fa la la la la la la la_

 _Johann/James nudges him again._

 _Meowth: O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree How lovely are thy branches_

 _Maria/Jessie giggles like a little girl._

 _Johann/James: Do you like it?_

 _Maria/Jessie: I love it_

„Will she also love the real gift I'm getting her?" James thought.

* * *

„And cut! Thank you. That was brilliant. Now, let's enjoy our meal," Al Capello begged them to have a seat, but Jessie was way too excited, wanting to unwrap her presents that the whole crew had to stop relishing the moment and the extraordinarily delicious food cooked and lovingly arranged by Elisa. She rushed to the Christmas tree searching for her name tag, but unfortunately there were only pressies and bounties for the children, one for Meowth and one for James. Jessie was more than disappointed to come away empty-handed. She thought that at least James had something in petto, but it seemed that everyone had forgotten about her. Tears welled in her eyes, she tried to suppress a sob when suddenly, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. Jessie turned around, staring right into James' emerald-green eyes. He harrumphed.

„Jessie," James began, his voice shaky and his body posture sligthly gawky. Brock pat him on the shoulder. He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. Jessie's eyes widenend.

„James, is this...?" she pulled the bottom half of the broken egg necklace out of the box.

„I fixed it and believe me, it wasn't easy at all," he chuckled.  
„I thought I had lost it forever. Where did you find it?" she ran the necklace through her fingers. „At the airport. I had to bribe a few kids, they wouldn't hand it over, the pendant was defective, I had to use gestures and signs to explain the jeweller in Atessa what was wrong, but he got it and he was able to bend the bottom half back into shape," he explained. Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck. „Thank you, James. It means so much to me," she sobbed quietly. James pat her back. He had gone great lengths to find the broken egg, she had been devastated after the loss. This token of goodwill proved to her that he meant business. He wasn't just a friend anymore, a traveling-companion or a co-worker, he was so much more. She took his hands, gazing deep into his eyes.

„Listen, it may sound cheesy, but all I want for Christmas is you," she smiled shyly.  
„Wow, that was so terribly tacky, even for you, Jess. Never mind, you're the greatest gift of all," he kissed her forehead.

„Shall we just let it snow?" she wondered.

„And rock around the Christmas tree?" James proposed.  
„It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, right?" Brock took a look out of the window.

„Santa Clause is coming to town," Ash got all giddy.  
„This is that time of the year, hurry up! Let's leave these two turtledoves alone", Misty slipped into her winter coat and ran outside, followed by Ash and Brock.

„It's fine by me," James pulled Jessie closer and kissed her, blocking out the sounds and scents around him. She returned the gesture. Snowflakes were silently trickling off the glass panes. For the first time in his life, he could really feel the spirit of Christmas.

THE END


End file.
